Virgen
by Icitzy
Summary: Por que todo el mundo sabia o sospechaba que Sasuke y Naruto eran pareja, ahora si... La gente curiosa se preguntaba como eran estos en la cama, aunque lo cómico del asunto les diría Kakashi era que sus adorables alumnos eran completamente y absolutamente vírgenes, ¿cierto?.


_**Resumen: **Por que todo el mundo sabia o sospechaba que Sasuke y Naruto eran pareja, ahora si... La gente curiosa se preguntaba como eran estos en la cama, aunque lo cómico del asunto les diría Kakashi era que sus adorables alumnos eran completamente y absolutamente vírgenes, ¿cierto?._

_**Notas principales:** Hace un tiempo vi una imagen que bromeaban que Itachi murió virgen, y me tente, pero ustedes saben mi amor por cierta pareja así que decidí escribir de ellos y sus virginidades (?)_

_**Advertencia:** Yaoi/ Insinuación de lemon (o algo parecido). Historia sin sentido que salio de la autora en momentos que sintió que su ultima neurona murió y esas cosas._

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes son del malvado Kishimoto, si fuera por mí habría un final shonen-ai._

**_Aviso importante: ¡Este es un regalo para Kikyo Taisho, forero del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas!_**

_**Genero:** Humor/Romance_

_**Nota:** Octubre es el mes del sasunaru! yeiii! aunque a mi me guste el narusasu no importa, sigue siendo ellos dos! jajajaj_

**_A leer!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Virgen<strong>

* * *

><p>Todo el mundo sabe o conoce como es estar en pareja.<p>

Las flores, los besos, los abrazos, los te quiero y te amo en el aire, corazones y unicornios vomitando arco iris.

Pero habían casos que eran particulares en que una pareja puede parecer cualquier cosa menos tal.

Por que Naruto y Sasuke eran... bueno, eran novios, ¿no?, o eso habían aceptado todos sus compañeros.

Es que nadie realmente lo sabía, es que era normal verlos discutir, o mejor dicho, que Naruto gritara y Sasuke lo ignorase, o verlos destruir media aldea entrenando, algunos decían que era obvio que terminarían en pareja, otros solo se habían reído de la hilarante pregunta.

Pero el día que las fans acosadoras de Sasuke Uchiha encontraron a su adonis con unas marcas en el cuello y al lado tranquilamente caminando un rubio sonriente con un ojo morado supieron que habrían problemas, en especial Tsunade, que tuvo que curar a media población femenina que se encontraba desmayada y con ataques de pánico en los pasillos del hospital.

Normalmente no era normal verlos besarse en publico y menos tomados de las manos, así que era difícil saber si eran realmente novios, no por el hecho de que eran ambos hombres, ¡Por que, vamos!, eran los shinobis más fuertes entre todas las aldeas, habría que ser bastante estúpido para decir algo en su contra... o ser Sai.

—He leído en un libro que uno usa armas grandes cuando tiene una virilidad pequeña, Sasuke ¿puedo ver tu pene?

No hay que aclarar que Sai termino electrocutado y con quemaduras de tercer grado por cierto último Uchiha, y la mitad de sus huesos rotos gracias a cierto jiinchuriki protegiendo su territorio.

A lo que decía...

Interesante era saber, cosas que Kakashi descubrió y le gustaba picar al rubio, o que Sakura descubrió por escuchar conversaciones ajenas y decidió mostrarse en ropa interior enfrente de su supuesto antiguo amor era que... La peculiar pareja aun no lo había hecho.

Y más interesante aún, era vírgenes.

Bueno, sus compañeros se sorprendieron con cierto rubio, ya que este vivía en las aguas termales espiando chicas en su juventud, pero parece que su amigo no estaba dispuesto a despertarse en delicadas situaciones y el hecho que solo hablara cada dos minutos de Sasuke no ayudo mucho en ese momentos así que se había declarado teme-sexual, como si esa palabra existiese o en algún momento llegase a existir, pero Naruto como terco que es había gritado que cuando subiera al puesto de Hokage agregaría esa palabra al diccionario.

Kakashi ese día comenzó a dudar de darle el puesto de Nadaime a su alumno.

Mientras tanto nadie dudo del azabache por que aunque sea un adonis en carne y hueso, demasiado sensual para su propio bien... Era mas asexual que una roca, o bueno, eso creían, el azabache tampoco nunca confirmo o negó esa duda, aunque muchos sospecharon hace tiempo que tiraba hacia el otro lado por que ningún hombre tarda mas de media hora en peinarse, no se cuida la piel y obviamente no sabe más de moda que la propia Ino.

Los que no los conocían ya habían supuesto que ambos lo habían hecho, pero los que realmente los conocían sabían que esos golpes venían de entrenamiento, y aunque no lo quisieran admitir realmente estaban curiosos de como estos dos serían en la cama.

Por que de algo estaban seguros, si ellos se acostaban no sería nada normal.

Así que con esto llegamos a una noche en particular en cierta mansión Uchiha, por que la casa de Naruto es y siempre será un asco.

—¿Y si lo hacemos? —Dijo al aire el rubio

Es que Naruto realmente estaba cansado de solo tener teoría y no la practica, ya estaba comenzando a pensar que podría casarse con su mano derecha, pero teniendo a un Uchiha a su disposición y no hacerlo era realmente frustrarte.

—Báñate primero, estas sudado. —Respondió automáticamente el azabache

Lo que no sabía Naruto era que el azabache, gracias a los dominios de manipulación de la mente de Kakashi, para no decir chismes, comenzó a picarlo en que había algo que no sabía, algo que no era perfecto por no tener experiencia, haciendo que el Uchiha sufriera un tic nervioso y por primera vez utilizar el cuerpo de lo que supuestamente era su novio, o lo que sea que era el rubio.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a boquear como pez, luego de tartamudear haciéndole competencia a Hinata salio corriendo, corriendo y llevándose todo por delante, a la ducha y empezar con lo que hace rato tenían que hacer.

Minutos después ambos de encontraban en la cama besándose, mordisqueándose, golpeándose y bueno..

—Yo iré arriba

—¡Sasukeee!

—¿Quieres hacerlo o no?

Y Naruto se guardo el insulto que tenía adentro, por que bueno, quería hacerlo y mientras sea Sasuke la otra persona no importaba... Bueno un poco, por que era probable que su trasero fuera profanado y tenía un poco de miedo.

—¡Deja de temblar dobe!

—Ni te atrevas —siseó bajo mientras lo apartaba un poco —Si mi trasero va a sufrir busca lubricante

—Pero no tenemos...

—En mi primer cajón

—...

—Fue regalo de Sakura-chan, por favor no preguntes más

Sasuke gruño y tomo el envase en sus manos, miro a Naruto que estaba recostado con las manos en los ojos y con las piernas abiertas, miro de nuevo el envase y su mano, y solo pudo dar una mueca de asco.

—No pienso meter mis dedos _ahí_

_—_¿¡Qué!? —Naruto salto en su lugar, ¡Minutos preparándose mentalmente para nada!

—Es anti-higiénico y asqueroso

—Me bañe. —Gruño

—Tal podemos buscar otra cosa.. —Sasuke comenzó a buscar cosas por la habitación mientras Naruto sufría un tic nervioso

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

—Entonces entrare de una —Respondió alzando una ceja

Naruto estaba chillando por dentro y se sentía bastante frustrado por que su amigo comenzaba a dormirse, ni hablemos de Sasuke, la situación era... Ridícula.

Mientras Sasuke se perdía en pensamientos de todos los tipos de lubricantes y juegos sexuales que pueden existir, Naruto llamo lloriqueando a Kurama para que le diera un poco de fuerza extra, haciendo que a los minutos un Naruto diera vuelta la situación y tirara a Sasuke contra el colchón.

—¡Que demonios! —Grito el azabache al verse contra el colchón y un rubio arriba suyo apresando sus muñecas

—Mira Sasuke, tal vez no te fastidie que sepan de tu nula sexualidad, pero si tienes a gente como Kiba o Sai molestando llega un punto que cansa

—¡No iré abajo!

—Oh si lo iras... —Mientras tomaba el lubricante

Naruto dio una sonrisa torcida y malvada, digna para que Kurama se pusiera orgulloso, y el azabache por un momento quiso gritar como niñita aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta.

Esa noche los aldeanos te dirán que fueron rara, por que escucharon golpes y gruñidos, en especial muchos gritos, algunos creyeron que eran atacados, otros como Kakashi se sintieron muy orgullosos de sus alumnos.

—Yo siempre supe que Naruto sería el seme

—¿Como lo sabias? —Pregunto Anko que estaba sentada al lado suyo

—¿No es obvio?, Sas-uke, lo lleva en el nombre pobre

—Pues como grita no veo el porque _pobre_

Y que a la mañana siguiente Sakura se encontrara en el hospital con un Sasuke sombrío que caminaba raro y no se ponía sentar, también con un Naruto lleno de golpes y costillas rotas no fue raro. En realidad ya lo había asumido, sin contar que escucho los gritos nocturnos, pero prefirió que alguien como Ino los atendiera por que no quería escucharlos quejarse.

Aunque cuando vio cincuenta chicas y algunos chicos desmayados en la puerta de la entrada, los cuales los identifico como el grupo de fans de Sasuke, tuvo realmente ganas de ir a romper algunos huesos a ciertas personas.

—Sakura ve a la habitación del Uchiha —Dijo aburrida Tsunade que veía a los jóvenes inconscientes

—¿Qué?, pero si esta Ino —Gimió frustrada

—Parece que Naruto esta un modo territorial y no deja que nadie se acerque al azabache

—Par de idiotas..

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Fics raros que salen de la mente cuando tienes que estudiar y no tienes ganas pero bueno, espero que se hayan reído xD_

_Tampoco me preguntes como fue que escribí esto, por que no tengo idea, lo escribí hace una hora creo jajaja, estoy loca, lo sé. ¡Feliz cumple Kikyo!_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
